


I stay or...

by Mokochan



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Melancholy, flashfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokochan/pseuds/Mokochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haise desiderava rievocare alcuni di quegli scenari, ma senza lasciarsi suggestionare; gli serviva solo la conferma.<br/>Chi era stato, chi aveva amato, chi aveva perso, con chi si era scontrato.<br/>Chi aveva ucciso.<br/>• 300 parole, partecipa alla “Corsa delle 48 ore” indetta dal forum Torre di Carta<br/>• Haise centric [Tokyo Ghoul :re - spoiler capitolo 45]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I stay or...

  
_I am a little divided_   
_do I stay or run away_   
_and leave it all behind?_   


 

  
**Times Like These** ,  Florence + The Machine (cover Foo Fighters)

  
  
In quell’archivio circolavano fascicoli che contenevano rapporti minuziosi, racconti di vittorie e di sconfitte, di morte e di vita, in un mescolarsi di dettagli confusi e particolari nitidi, scene di un passato che erano sfilate davanti agli occhi di tanti, a volte di pochi.  
Haise desiderava rievocare alcuni di quegli scenari, ma senza lasciarsi suggestionare; gli serviva solo  _la conferma_.  
Chi era stato, chi aveva amato, chi aveva perso, con chi si era scontrato.  
 _Chi aveva ucciso._  
Da quando Kaneki affollava i suoi pensieri, convivendo con lui in quel corpo spezzato a metà, le emicranie erano aumentate e con esse le domande.   
Sapeva di essere il ghoul “Benda”, sapeva che – a un certo punto – aveva tolto la vita all’investigatore del CCG Amon Koutarou, finendo col rievocare un dolore rimasto a lungo sopito che aveva reso gli occhi di Akira estremamente diversi – _come distanti._  
E lei, in quegli anni, era stata una madre per lui.  
Una parte della sua coscienza era convinta di non meritare quell’affetto pieno di tristezza e si crogiolava silenziosa e distante, inesorabilmente persa, al pensiero di ricevere così a buon mercato quel timido contatto umano.  
Ci si era aggrappato lo stesso, però, persino quando Akira l’aveva stretto a sé con forza, amandolo per quello che era diventato e alleviando la disperazione per un passato che probabilmente non sarebbe mai riuscito a mettere da parte.  
Haise. Ken. Haise.  _Ken._  
 _Haise. I nomi non sono importanti._  
E per quanto cercasse di ripeterselo, in una litania infinita con la voce della donna che gli aveva fatto da madre, non riuscì a crederci.  Perché per quanto desiderasse essere soltanto Haise Sasaki, una parte di lui sapeva che sarebbe sempre stato  _anche_  Ken Kaneki.  
Non poteva scappare, né lasciarsi alle spalle quella realtà.  
La doveva affrontare, una volta per tutte.

**Author's Note:**

> Terza fanfiction per la corsa delle 48 ore, a questo giro su Tokyo Ghoul :re. Sarebbe la mia seconda storia in questo fandom, mentre la prima fu scritta proprio durante la corsa delle 24 ore di giugno :3  
> Penso sia stato piacevole scrivere per questo fandom, mi piace! Inoltre ho un debole assurdo per Haise, curiosamente l'amore è aumentato col passaggio da Kaneki a Sasaki, ecco.   
> Ringrazio Emmevic per aver betato questa piccoletta malgrado abbia un sacchissimo da fare (♥) e vi saluto!   
> Un bacione!
> 
> Mokochan


End file.
